In the digitalized era, computers and associated electronic devices are very popular. For example, computers become essential devices in every family. As known, a mouse device is an important input device for the computer system. Via the mouse device, the user may communicate with the computer system. In addition, the mouse devices with improved or new functions are gradually developed.
A mouse device is used to control a cursor on a computer screen in order to operate the computer. Since 1968, the United States has produced the world's first mouse device. After then, the mouse device is applied to paper processing operations, video games, industrial drawings, drawing design or media production. Consequently, the mouse device has become an indispensable part of the computer system. In the early stage, the mouse device uses a trackball to detect the displacement of the mouse device. With increasing development of science and technology, an optical module or a laser module is used to detect the displacement of the mouse device in order to enhance the working efficiency. Moreover, for increasing the functionality and convenience of the mouse device, the earliest wired single-button mouse device is gradually evolved into the modern wireless multi-button roller mouse device. For complying with different industrial needs or personal preferences, various electronic manufacturers have begun to create a variety of mouse device devices with different shapes in order to meet the operation requirements of different users. Consequently, people pay much attention to the comfort and sensitivity of pressing or operating the left button, the right button and the middle button.
In addition to the left button and the right button, a roller of the mouse device is another kind of button that is frequently used by the user of the computer. For example, by rotating the roller, the function of browsing web pages or moving the cursor is achieved. Alternatively, by pressing the roller, a middle button signal is generated or the function of switching different operation mode is achieved. For increasing the convenience and comfort of operating the roller, a roller module of an input device is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. I448928. In the roller module, a recess or a hollow slot of the roller is equipped with one or two different toothed surfaces. When a swinging arm is contacted with one of the toothed surfaces, the rotation of the roller generates different tactile feels. Moreover, a hyper-fast roller structure of a mouse device is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M498914. A tooth part and a stopping rod are installed in the roller module. In case that the stopping rod is pushed by a torsion spring, the stopping rod is in close contact with the tooth part. When a button linked with the stopping rod is operated by the user, the roller is switched between a hyper-fast scrolling mode and an ordinary scrolling mode.
However, since the mechanical of the mouse device for performing the hyper-fast scrolling motion is designed according to the principle of inertia, the conventional technologies still have some drawbacks. For example, only some default scrolling modes are provided for the user to switch the operation mode of the roller. Moreover, the consumers cannot adjust the default scrolling modes according to their requirements or the preferences. Consequently, the consumer has to spend more time in searching the suitable mouse device. If the mouse device is not suitable, the working efficiency is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved mouse roller module in order to overcome the above drawbacks.